Over A Lifetime
by kidforever
Summary: If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be. Decades after the war, when Katara and Zuko are re-united, they decide they will wait till another life. Now as two very different teenagers, will they fall in love when fate prevented it the first time?
1. Prologue

**119 ASC**

The Waterbender was perched along the window. Her luscious cocoa-coloured hair was loose from its regular braid, her electric blue eyes attentive. The moon rose in the midnight sky, shining it's light across Republic City. The city was small, not that she didn't know it would grow, but it was humble. Noises from the streets of Republic City could be heard from a mile away. They could be heard even here, on Air Temple Island.

Katara smiled sadly, looking out towards Yue Bay. She remembered the world years ago, ruined with a hundred years of war. Her husband, Avatar Aang saved the world from devastation along with an unlikely source. Fire Lord Zuko helped Aang restore balance to the world, ending the war and bringing in a new era of peace. She could still fondly remember his long, shaggy hair, bright and dangerous golden eyes and scar, covering his left eye. Her heart ached whenever she thought of him. The young teenager she saw grow up into a Fire Lord heartthrob. She knew she loved him, ever since they found Yon Rha, her mother's killer, together. Her heart belonged to him. But his did not.

Two years after Fire Lady Mai was crowned, shy of Zuko's 26th birthday, Aang proposed. Aang loved Katara with his entire soul. She cared for him, but as a sister would to a brother. She couldn't break his heart, savior of the world. She accepted. And on her wedding day, as Katara walked down the aisle, she saw Zuko, sitting poised as ever giving her a slight smile. She knew this was a mistake she would regret for her life.

But she did go and marry the Avatar. Everyone rejoiced, and now here she was, on the windowsill looking at her sleeping husband, daughter and son. She loved the three of them so much, Aang, Kya and Bumi. Another on the way, Katara placed her hand gently on her growing belly. She would never leave them. She knew she couldn't. This was her family. They were her everything. But as she stared back at the shimmering moon, Katara couldn't help but wonder. _If I had another chance._

**150 ASC**

You'll take good care of Ilah, I know it," Mai clutched his hand, her life slowly seeping away her strength.

Zuko closed his eyes. His face scrunched up, his scar twisting in a horrible way. Tears squeezed out of his eyelids, streaming down the Fire Lord's face, dropping off of his chin onto his dying wife.

Mai looked at Zuko painfully. She stroked his face, caressing his cheek, her smooth hands like a feathery touch. Lacing her fingers with her husband she looked contentedly at him, a final breath escaping her lips.

Mai's fingers went limp. Zuko's blood-shot eyes shot up, frantically trying to revive her. He hastily moved his middle and index finger around her pulse points, finding silence.

"No–No–NO, MAI–" Zuko choked on his tears. "Please, please don't leave me–" A hand reached out on Zuko's shoulder. He shakingly turned around, staring at the young woman in front of him. Her long dark hair was loose and amber eyes shone fiercely.

"Father," The girl pulled Zuko into a hug, they clutched each other, letting their tears fall. Zuko could feel his back getting moist, he slowly pulled out of the embrace and brought his eyes in front of his daughters'.

"Ilah, be strong. For your mother," Zuko smiled a little. He observed Ilah's lovely growing face, her features sharp, eyes damp and red. "Ilah, do you–do you know that you were named after Fire Lady Ilah, one of the most famed in all of Fire Nation history," Zuko remembered little of his Grandma. "She was kind and courteous, sweet yet firm and always had a smile–" Zuko wiped away a tear with his thumb falling from Ilah's eye, "On her face?"

Ilah nodded. She'd heard the story a million times. She was never named after Zuko's long-lost-but-recently-found mother Ursa because it brought back painful memories of her father's childhood. She had never asked why but she knew it must've been serious. "I know, Dad."

"When Fire Lord Azulon was away waging battles for a pointless war, Fire Lady Ilah ruled a nation that was at peace within themselves." Zuko continued, his face somber. "I'm sure you're capable of that."

Ilah nodded and then froze. Her eyes widened and she looked at her father in shock. _Was he saying that... Did he want me to...?_

Zuko smiled at Ilah and brought her into another strong hug. Over her shoulder, he could see Mai's face at rest, looking like she had gone into a very deep slumber. Shaking his head, clearing out all the pain, Zuko kissed Ilah on the cheek, "I want you to rule the Fire Nation now. I think the time has come for me to peacefully retire and move away for a while."

"Are you sure, Father?" The two stood in front of Mai's body, holding hands. "This is a lot to process..."

"I'm sure your mother would have your full support," Zuko turned to his daughter and smiled a little.

"But, where will you go?" Ilah questioned. Her father wasn't one that took "vacations".

"After I fully retire from my duties...I think... Yes, the South Pole," Zuko thought intently.

"Wh–What? Why?" The woman looked at her father curiously. "Why there?"

"I have some unfinished business to do."

* * *

Katara wiped a tear away from her face. As she looked out up to the sky, beams of orange and yellow bursting out from the horizon on the cold wintery day. Katara's hair loopies blew across her wrinkled face, causing her to tighten her fastenings on her midnight blue coat.

Aang was in Republic City, for the inauguration of Lin Bei Fong as the new chief of police. Katara was invited, but she declined, saying that the South Pole needed her guidance. Katara had managed to turn her small humble village into a growing city made simply of snow, ice and determination. The population was growing by the day, more waterbenders than ever. Katara was the head healer with endless wisdom, everyone came to her if they needed help–

Katara heard crunching of snow behind, whipping her head around to see him. _Him.__  
_

"Zuko?" Katara's eyes filled with tears, running towards Zuko, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

Zuko smiled and put his arms around Katara's waist. She smelt the same. Like salt water and air. _Air. _"It's wonderful to see you again, Katara."

Sighing, Katara whispered something illegible as Zuko brought his arm around Katara and patted her back.

As moments passed by, Katara brought her face out of Zuko's robes and stared at the boy she once loved. His face had grown weary, his scar weathered and crinkles around his eyes. His hair had grown white and grey, loose like old times. But his golden eyes stayed the same. Those proud amber eyes she trusted hadn't changed. "I heard. About Mai. I'm sorry, Zuko. But what are you doing here?"

Zuko smiled slightly at Katara. She changed so much over the years. Now a splitting image of her grandmother, Kanna, she was still as strong as ever. Her eyes were like icy pools of water, he felt himself falling into. Zuko took one of Katara's hair loopies and began fiddling with it, "I came here, to see you."

Katara disconnected herself from Zuko. She found his hand and clutched it. "I've missed you."

"As have I," Zuko spoke, his voice growing softer. "Everything's changed."

"It has," Katara sighed, staring at the streaks of orange, red and yellow bursting out from the sinking sun. "I heard you retired. Passing on throne to Ilah."

Zuko nodded. "I knew she was ready. She already has a child after all. Iroh. Named it after Uncle." He smiled, Katara had missed Uncle the most since he passed.

But Katara's next words surprised him. "Did, did you know–there was a time–a time when I– I thought that I– I loved you."

"Do you still?" Zuko spoke, recovering from his shock. It was completely out of the blue. But he knew he always had a soft spot for Katara.

"I think I do," Katara whispered back.

Their lips touched. His as soft as she imagined, their bodies moving in sync. Zuko's hand moved towards Katara's back, guiding her lips towards his. But, it was a short kiss. Katara broke them apart, lightly pushing his chest away.

"I'm still married, for Spirt's sakes!" Katara muttered, her eyes downcast. "I–love Aang. What about Mai?"

"I don't care." Zuko spoke, lifting Katara's chin, staring at those lovely eyes of hers. "We were meant to be together. Didn't you want to be with me?" When she didn't respond, Zuko sighed. "I guess, this is it, then."

"Another place maybe, another time. But not here, not now." Katara spoke softly.

"I'll be waiting." Zuko caressed Katara's face before turning around and leaving..

Katara closed her eyes, until she could no longer hear the treading of Zuko's footsteps. Looking up, she saw the last rays of the sunshine beam from the horizon. _I'll find you Zuko. I promise._

* * *

**Author's Note: Love to all of you Avatar fans out there. What did you think of the Legend of Korra Season Finale on June 23rd?**


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Note: Updated Prologue. This chapter will make a whole lot more sense if you read the prologue again. Sorry about that. Changed the Category to "Legend of Korra" instead of "Avatar: The Last Airbender". You'll soon see why. ツ**

* * *

**153 ASC**

"Katara!" The shout brought the elderly women out of her stupor. Katara slowly turned around, finding herself looking at the anxious face of Tonraq, a young Waterbender. The sight of him shoved Katara harshly back into reality.

"Tonraq," Katara smiled slightly before being cut off his urgent tone.

"Katara, you have to hurry!" His face paled as sweat beads formed on his forehead. "Senna just gave birth–I–something's not right with the baby."

"Oh, Spirits," Katara mentally slapped herself about forgetting Senna's delivery. She was never the same since she heard of Zuko's death a year before. Aang did everything to bring her back to normal, but she was irrevocably broken. She hobbled over to the small igloo, Tonraq leading her before she came into the dim lit room. A few healers were in a circle, murmuring amongst themselves. Katara wrenched them apart as she laid eyes upon the small bundle clutched desperately by Senna.

The figure was unmoving, eyes closed, not a single breath escaping it. Katara's heart broke a little as she glanced back to Senna. Senna's forehead was covered with a fine layer of sweat, her eyes lidded and breathing erratic. Her hand suddenly clutched Katara, her grip soft but firm as she spoke, her voice wavering. "My–baby?"

Katara shook her head ever so slightly, her head down, tears threatening spilling from her eyes. She could just by looking at the baby that there was nothing she could do. It's short life was already over. Senna processed what Katara said before shaking her head and moaning.

"No–NO!" Senna's wails grew louder as she sobbed, a wincing cry. Tonraq choked a little, bringing his steady hand on Senna's shoulder. The other healers bent their heads in silence as Katara closed her eyes shut. She focused on her breathing, ignoring the pain that pushed through her mind. Once in a blue moon something like this happened. It was the natural order of things, nothing could be done. But as Senna's wails reached the depths of Katara's soul, an idea struck her.

"Wait–" Katara whispered, carefully approaching the baby, her hands shaking. She brought her finger to the child's forehead and took a deep breath. It was a once in a lifetime healing move that transferred the life energy from one being to another. She had learned the technique from an old book in Wan Shi Tong's Library seventy years ago while still traveling the world with Aang. It took extreme concentration, but most importantly the complete surrendering to death.

Katara had always feared death, her most loved had left her because of it. Zuko, Sokka, Kanna, Hakoda, Kya, the list could go on for an eternity. She had always wondered what was after, what was next. But Katara believed in fate, and in destiny. She had been born, not knowing what she would grow up to become. _I've done my duty here. I've helped save the world. _But she knew that she would want to die with the reassurance that if she ever came back, she would be with someone she truly loved. She had promised Zuko that. And she intended to keep that promise.

Slowly deep breathing, Katara concentrated on her chi. She imagined a pool of water, flowing in a never-ending circle. Katara pictured a strand of thread, holding her to the ground. And she let go of her emotions, the imaginary thread broke. Her heart pained as she thought of Aang. She would be leaving him alone. But she knew he would be strong. She was a coward.

_I'll see you again Zuko. _The sound of the rush of water drummed in her mind, Katara took a last breath before collapsing on the ground.

There was utter silence. The healers rushed over to Katara, trying to pull her back on her feet. An elderly healer examined Katara's form and painfully concluded that she was dead. Senna started crying once more while the others were still in shock. _What just happened? _Was the thought on everyone's mind.

But as the healers touched Katara's limp body, a cry broke out. The bundle of silence in Senna's hands erupted with noise. It's hands and feet were moving, it's face scrunched up.

The silence broke. Senna froze and brought the baby closer. The healers lay Katara's body on the nearby bed. A few more experienced healers tended to Katara to see if she could be revived, while the others began cleaning and checking the new baby. It's wail resounded throughout the humble igloo, a piercing cry.

Tonraq kissed Senna's forehead before holding his child. The healers had determined it was a girl. Tonraq kneeled on his knees so that his face was beside his exhausted wife's. Their child had bright blue eyes, the same dark complexion, and soft dark hair. But there was a sense of something different about the girl. Some sort of power, and confidence radiated from her face as she blinked her eye innocently.

The couple lovingly gazed upon their daughter when a healer's voice confirmed that Katara had passed. No one knew what to say. What would they tell Aang? What would they tell the world? Their thoughts were interrupted as the baby began crying once more.

"Korra," Senna whispered. "I want to name her Korra."

Tonraq smiled softly, hugging his wife and child. What a perfect name. Yet once again, their moment was interrupted by a messenger bursting in through the door.

"Did you hear the radio? Avatar Aang is no more."

* * *

**Author's Note: I just killed three of the most beloved characters in Avatar. Way to go, me. Anyways, I think you have an idea of what happens next? :)**


	3. Memories

**158 ASC**

"Come on Bo!" The six year old raced ahead of his brother, speeding down the paved streets of Republic City. The sun was setting along the horizon as chubby four year old Bolin tried to keep up with his light-footed brother. Their parents watched with amusement as Bolin pouted, a frown creasing his face.

"That's not fair Mako," Bolin puffed his chest. "How come we never arm wrestle? I always win those!"

"Exactly the reason," Mako smirked, waiting patiently for Bolin to catch up. But as soon as he did, Mako hoisted Bolin onto his shoulder and paraded him down the walkway towards their parents.

"Put me down!" Bolin hollered each word as passer-bys stared at the two loud brothers with distaste. Mako just grinned at he heard his brother's persistent screams. One of the things he loved most in the world was messing with his little bro. But it was only because he _loved _him, Mako would tell an annoyed Bolin, before bringing him into a manly hug.

Mako approached his mother and handed Bolin in her arms. His mother smiled and ruffled up Mako's perfectly gelled hair, causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Mom! Stop it!" He pouted, earning a laugh from Bolin. Mako glared daggers at his brother before being picked up swiftly by their father and placed on his shoulders.

Mako released a high-pitched squeal, flushing deeply when his father chuckled heartily, his green eyes glittering. Mako smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, burying his face in the soft red scarf, his father's most prized possession.

Mako stole a glance at Bolin who was on their mother's shoulders, playing with her long, dark hair. He sighed contently.

This was perfect. Young Mako felt an indescribable happiness. He had a family that loved him. His strong, brave father, kind and gentle mother, and cheeky, fun-loving brother. As he leaned his head on the scarf, he remembered all the good times the four of them had together. Watching his first pro-bending match, sailing around Yue Bay...but suddenly, like a flash of lightning, a different memory resurfaced.

* * *

_"Please, Father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_ Mako realized that he was speaking. His emotions were haphazardly as he was kneeling, looking at a looming figure in front of him.

_"You will fight for your honour!"_ The shadow spoke menacingly.

_"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."_ Mako replied. Confusion ran through him. Surely this wasn't his memory. Where was this? When was this?

_"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" _The figure grew closer, as Mako tried to stand up, but was contained. He felt helpless. He wanted this memory to end.

_"I won't fight you." _Mako replied. He tried to speak, but these words came flowing out of his mouth. Looking around, he saw he was in a hall, with rows of people on either side of him. And then a word came into his mind. _Agni Kai_.

_"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." _The figure brought a stream of fire crashing onto the left side of his face. All Mako could remember was flesh slowly melting of his face, his eye burning and the smell of rotting skin as he fell into the darkness.

* * *

Panting, Mako realized he had tears in his eyes. Hastily bringing his fingers to his left eye, he let out the breath he was holding. His face was okay, but the pain felt so real. Shaking his head, Mako replayed the last few seconds of the memory in his head before finally giving it up. He had no idea who he was, or what he was doing. His trail of thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Look, how beautiful the statue is right now," Her voice floated towards Mako, snapping him out of his thoughts. Mako turned his head to face the statue. What was it called? _Something_ Memorial Statue. Mako looked closely at the statue. It was made of stone, a bald man in robes holding a double flag. The streams of yellow, orange and red from the horizon cast a shadow upon the figure, illuminating the outline. But as Mako directed his focus to the arrow on the statue's forehead, a wave of realization hit him in the face.

"Aang. Avatar Aang," Mako whispered. His father turned to him curiously, his green eyes widened.

"How'd you know Mako?" He asked his oldest son.

"Lucky guess," Mako muttered back, burying his head in the material of the red scarf. He wasn't sure what was going on. Nothing like this ever happened before. Why now? Closing his eyes and pushing his face into his father's shoulder, he tried blocking out the infinite amount of memories flooding back to him.

_Azula. Sister. Ursa. Mother. Ozai. Father. Fire Lord. Sozin's Comet. 100 Years. Team Avatar. Aang. Sokka. Appa. Mai. Ilah. Uncle Iroh. __Who was I? A banished prince._

He faintly remembered a pretty face, dark, thick hair, and startling blue eyes. He remembered laughing with the girl, fighting the girl, and betraying the girl. He remembered confronting her mother's killer, battling his sister and kissing her for the last time. She smelt like salt water. Salt water and _air_. And as weariness pulled him under for a long sleep, Mako dwelt on the name that stuck in his head. _Katara_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! No Makorra action here, unfortunately. I plan on them meeting somewhere around Chapter 5. I need to create a good background setting for this story for it to make perfect sense. So it has been confirmed. Zuko is Mako! Pretty obvious. Yes, the ending was cheesy. Haha. Sorry, about that. Anyways, love to you all :)**


	4. Surprise

**Author's Note: Logged back to see I still had all my thirty-five followers still sticking with the story. Thank you :')**

* * *

**169 ASC**

"Focus, Korra," Chief Unalaq commanded, stroking his chin, taking long strides in circles around the young Avatar.

"I'm trying!" Korra fumed, her fists together in front of her, impatiently blowing a strand of hair from forehead.

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open _all_ the chakras," Unalaq sat in front of the Avatar, legs crossed, palms upward. "Maybe then you can connect with your previous lives."

Korra muttered nonsense, straightening her back and breathing in deeply.

"There are seven chakras, seven pools of energy within you," Unalaq continued, pretending not to hear the frustrated Avatar. "Each chakra deals with a different emotion. Sometimes they are blocked by an emotion that stop the energy from flowing. You must open all seven in the right order to master the Avatar State."

"I know, I know," Korra pouted, shifting her weight from side to side. She shivered slightly, the small igloo where they were seated providing no means of heat, wind escaping through the cracks of the doorway.

"The first chakra deals with survival and is blocked by fear. It is located in the base of the spine. Tell me. What are you scared of?"

"Nothing. I'm not scared of anything," Korra replied defiantly, opening her eyes before falling back on the hard floor, her mocha coloured hair falling loosely as a cushion. After a long pause, Korra yelled in frustration. "Why is this so hard for me! Why can't I just open the damn chakras!"

Chief Unalaq sighed. He moved closer to Korra's head, helping her back up. "It seems like you have a spiritual block."

"What?" Korra mumbled, shaking her head to stay focused.

"It's when you can't connect with your past lives. There is literally a block in your mind. But I'm not sure what's causing this. None of the other Avatars who have learned this art have had any issue."

The sixteen-year old shrugged, her movements lacking life. All she wanted to do, so desperately do, was to connect with her spiritual side so she could leave this South Pole compound and explore the world. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd been immersed in bending, learning new forms and styles, but had she put them into use in real life? No. She'd never gotten to travel the world, meet new people and experience new cultures. Everyone expected her to live up to the greatness of Avatar Aang, but no one knew just how hard that would be for the teenager. And it didn't help that people whispered behind her back about what a letdown she was. Unalaq thinking aloud interrupted her thoughts.

"What if...? Yes, Korra, do one thing for me, will you?" Unalaq spoke kindly, helping his niece back to her meditating position. "I know connecting with your chakras isn't going to be an easy task. But, close your eyes and imagine Avatar Aang in front of you. You remember the picture I showed you? That was Aang, along with Chief Beifong, Councilman Sokka, his wife Katara and _Fire Lord Zuko._"

And like a lightning strike, memories flooded through Korra's mind. An iceberg shooting blue light from the top, a young bald monk with an arrow on his head, an great city made out of snow, a capital fortified by huge walls, a cave, jade crystals protruding from rocks, an invasion plan, a play, a comet, a kiss, the rush overwhelmed Korra, like the wind had been swept from her lungs. Faint images of a flying animal, travelling around the world on it's back, feelings of happiness, revenge, betrayal, sadness & joy coiled inside her, pounding in her head. And Korra felt as if she was speeding backwards, her own spirit releasing from her body. And out of the sudden blackness, a figure appeared.

Her face was filled with kindness but at the same time, a fierce determination, blue shimmering orb sparkling in her eyes, her long dark hair in a braid, flowing gracefully behind her. The girl looked younger than her, maybe by a year or two, but she showed signs of wisdom and knowledge behind her eyes. She looked at Korra, her gaze softening at the sight, and a sudden warmth washed over Korra, her spine trickling.

"Hello, Avatar," her voice chimed, sounding strangely familiar to Korra, who could just gaze at her in awe.

It took a few moments before Korra blinked rapidly, digesting her surroundings. As soon as she could her heart beating, words flew out of her mouth.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" Korra spoke, wary of the stranger, even though she felt an odd attachment to the girl in front of her.

"Relax, young one," The girl laughed, but Korra could only shake her head. As far as she could see, the stranger was younger than her.

"My name is Katara," The stranger spoke, a soft smile playing on her lips. "You may have heard of me."

"You were Avatar Aang's wife!" Korra exclaimed, as Katara nodded, her smile faltering for the slightest moment. "I've heard about you. Weren't you supposed to be a master healer?"

"I see we're in the past tense," Katara winced jokingly as Korra blushed. "Yes, I _was_ a master healer, and I've healed someone you may know very well."

Korra peered up at the girl, a sense of fascination overwhelming her. "Didn't you save the world along with Avatar Aang?"

"I did," Katara said. "Along with some of our friends."

"That's amazing. You saved the world when you were so young. I could've learnt so much from you. It's a shame you died." Korra exclaimed, before biting back her lip. Dead people didn't want to be reminded they were dead.

"But you still can," Katara's voice cut through Korra's thoughts like a clean blade. It was almost if as she was speaking in Korra's mind. "You see, we're similar in more ways then you can imagine."

"Well, other than the fact that we're both badass–"

"You are me."

Korra paused. She probably heard Katara wrong. "Sorry, what?"

Katara sighed, pushing back a wisp of her hair that had fallen out of place. "How do I put this?"

"What do you mean? How can _I_ be _you_?" Korra examined Katara's face, searching for a shred of humor. But she was met with all seriousness.

"No one must have told you, but when you were born, you were born without life. It was if you were a body, but without that spark of energy or _living_. I was there. And I gave my life to save yours."

"What?! That's nonsense…" Korra shook her head. "I think I would've known how I was born."

"Believe me. I saw you, I held you in my arms and I saw you without a single thread of life."

"Well maybe your weren't the greatest healer in the world, then!" Korra exclaimed. What was Katara saying? That the Avatar was born without a spirit?

"I gave you my spirit! I didn't want to live! I used the greatest healing technique on you so that **you could live**."

"Why? Why would the great Katara end her life to save a little baby? Was it out of obligation since I was the Avatar?"

"I –I didn't know you were the Avatar. Aang was still alive as far as I knew. I'm not sure how you even became the Avatar."

"Does it matter anymore? The Avatar was born without a life, and she came back from the dead. That's what your saying isn't it?"

"Yes, I know that must've been hard, but trust me, I gave you my soul so you could live. If I'd known that you Aang passed on at the same moment and he was to pass on his soul…"

Korra was stunned. It all made sense now. "I know why I haven't been able to connect with my past Avatar lives. You've come in between them! A good-for-nothing excuse for a Waterbender has blocked me from connecting with the other Avatars! You're one of my past lives!"

"I'm sorry Korra, if I'd known it would ruin the cycle–" Katara began but was cut off by a furious Korra.

"Ruin?! So it can't be fixed? You've wrecked my spiritual connection with the Avatars! Now all I have is you! People will see me as an inexperienced Avatar who doesn't know a damn thing about the job!"

Katara looked at Korra with a saddened glance. Her face made Korra even angrier.

"And what is this about you not wanting to live? As far as I could tell, you had a _great_ life, complete as the savior of the world. You didn't want _that?_ And you had to go mess it up for me."

"You knew NOTHING!" Katara screamed, tears tracing her face as she glared at Korra, who surprised by the sudden outburst was silenced. "I- had to live with the fact that my one true love had left me– While Aang questioning my sanity and faithfulness– I–"

"So this is about _boys_? You have up your life for boys? What a pathetic excuse for a master." Korra sneered.

"You wouldn't know, oh-great Avatar." Katara recovered enough to speak, her voice dripping with venom. "You've never been kissed, never been held by a boy. You're sixteen! What good is an Avatar who has no experience in the real world, anyways? With your past lives or not, you're still a failure."

Before Korra had a chance to reply, a gust of wind enveloped her, a flash of blue blinding her vision. Before she could utter a single word, Korra was back in the igloo, a wave of Southern air washing over her skin.

Unalaq looked at her curiously, before speaking, "Are you alright, Avatar? You zoned out for just a second, and then-" Unalaq faltered, unsure what to say.

Korra glanced around the igloo, Katara's words still ringing in her head; _'With your past lives or not, you're still a failure.'_. Her head throbbed, a piercing feeling at the base of her head.

"Avatar?" Unalaq whispered cautiously, before Korra whipped her head to face him.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Korra's icily replied, racing out of the igloo in a trail of light mist, wondering if it was all just a dream.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's been a while, but hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it. Thank you for reading, and if you're in North America, woo-hoo, extra hour of sleep last night! ;)**


	5. Triads : Part 1

**Author's Note : Updates every Saturday! Let's get Over A Lifetime back on track! If you have any questions at all about the story, don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

**167 ASC**

"Here you go, kid," A smooth voice spoke from under a brimmed fedora, tossing a satchel onto the desk top. The man, thinking twice, moved to stand in front of the bag, rummaging through the contents, finally pulling out a wad of Yuan, and stuffing it in his coat pocket. He grinned at the young boy in the corner, who was watching his every move, and placed a finger up to his lips, signaling complete silence. The boy nodded softly, as the man moved through the dark shadows, exiting the dark room.

Mako sauntered towards the disheveled bag on his desk, pushing through the bills inside and emptying the prize on the hard wood. Bunches of notes slapped the table, cold, hard cash spilling like water. Mako hesitantly touched a wad, tracing the outline of the bill, inching closer to see the images on the currency. Avatar Aang was plastered on the front, his face showing no emotion except for a small tug in his lips. Mako stared at the picture, even though he'd seen it a thousand times before.

What a life he had. After witnessing the death of his parents, Mako ran with Bolin, away from everything they knew. The brothers were stuck on the streets, barely getting by, scraping to make ends meet. For five straight years, that was the routine. Wake up, scourge for money, go to sleep. It was hard, but Mako did what he had to do to survive. He was forced to take on the adult responsibilities, depriving him of his childhood, in hopes that Bolin had it better.

Living on the streets also gave Mako time to practice his firebending. Unintentionally, of course. Street brawls were common, much of the time involving teenagers, and the siblings were sucked in. Mako was forced to use firebending to protect him and Bolin. It was then, after the end of one fight, Shady Shin, from the Triple Threat Triad, approached him, seeking out new recruits. Mako was old enough to join, a little over thirteen, and he wasn't do any real damage. Just running some numbers, they said.

Mako took what he was given, and now, almost two years later, he couldn't complain. The Triple Threats had a headquarters, which meant a spare room for the brothers to sleep in. Even though him and Bolin couldn't afford the pleasures, their needs were satisfied. Three square meals a day, clothes on his back and a cheerful brother were all Mako could ask for.

Mako brushed his hands through the notes. _Where did they get this? _was all he could think about. There must have been enough cash to buy a Satomobile, he thought wonderingly. Shrugging, Mako sorted out the tens from the hundreds, meticulously counting the notes till the grand total of 元 45 900 popped up.

Mako then moved towards a portrait of a man he didn't recognized, carefully moving the frame, revealing a foot by foot hole in the wall. He opened the large rusty safe in the concealed hole, the dials creaking as he punched in the combination. Mako took handfuls of Yuans, making as much room as possible in the safe so everything would fit. As soon as Mako was finished, he shut the door quickly, making sure no one was looking. Placing the portrait back in it's original position, he relaxed. Hardly anyone knew where the safe was, and Mako was told to keep it a secret.

Suddenly, a rapid succession of three knocks made Mako jump. It was usually so quiet in this room since he didn't have much company. He cautiously walked to the door, opening it slightly before pulling the door fully. There, in front of Mako, was the leader of the Triple Threats, "Lighting Bolt" Zolt. Mako had only ever talked to him once, Zolt being so busy running the biggest crime syndicate in the city.

Before Mako had a chance to open his mouth, Zolt snapped, his gruff voice petrifying Mako. "Come on kid, we've got work to do. We have a raid at midnight."

"Sir, I–I'm not qualified." Mako responded, a bit nervous. He didn't want to do anything illegal. Mako, after all, was only fifteen.

"Nonsense, nothing will happen," Zolt grinned. "Shin here tells me you've got some firebending experience, am I right?"

"A bit–" Mako noticed Shady Shin standing behind Lightning Bolt, leaning on the wall, his eyes expressionless.

"Perfect. Now don't waste my time, go get your brother," Lightning Bolt boomed.

"Bolin? Sir, he's only thirteen –" Mako was cut off by an impatient voice.

"Do not talk back to me. Go get Boblin and meet the rest of us at the front. Now hurry, your not the only bender I need on this raid." With that, Lightning Bolt Zolt hurried down the corridor, Shady Shin, trailing behind him silently.

"It's Bolin," Mako whispered to himself, turning around quickly to find his brother. Never once did Mako expect that he would be asked to fight, much less his brother. And that's what Mako feared the most. For so long, Mako did whatever he could to protect Bolin from the rough life of the streets. He didn't let Bolin use his bending at all in the street brawls, forcing Bolin to watch in terror as his older brother fought to protect whatever little they had. But now, he'd be forced to get involved.

As Mako reached a small wooden door, to his surprise, it flew open, presenting a disheveled Bolin. Bolin gave Mako a half-hearted smile, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the front of the headquarters.

"How'd you know to get up, Bo?" Mako spoke, giving into his little brother's pull.

"Someone woke me up, told me to get dressed. I figured you'd come for me, so I got ready," Bolin replied, nudging his brother. Bolin knew Mako like the back of his hand, he was easily predictable when it came to anything involving Bolin. "D'ya know why?"

"Yeah, some raid–" Mako muttered, hoping Bolin wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately for Mako, Bolin heard.

"Yes! Finally, some action!"

"Bolin, don't do anything stupid. I don't want you getting involved with the Triple Threats."

"Bro, you _work _for them. We're already involved. How bad could it be? It's just a raid. We're not hurting anyone."

Finding no answer, Mako continued to walk in silence, reaching the front of the building. The silver moon's rays shone upon the seventy-or-so fully dressed men, murmuring amongst themselves. Mako and Bolin joined them, awkwardly trying to find a space to stand. The chattering was cut short by a voice resounding through the deserted streets.

"Alright men, intelligence says there's a bank delivery to the Bei Fong Bank, in around twenty minutes. Our sources say only two men will be guarding the loot. That's where we step in." Lightning Bolt Zolt grinned, sending a wave of chuckles through the mass.

"Group One led by Two Toed Ping will cause the diversion, Group Two led by Shady Shin will be the ones to make sure every single Yuan is in our hands, and finally, Group Three led by yours truly will be the back-up, in case, anything–uh, unexpected occurs." Zolt smiled, using hand motions to separate the crowd evenly. "Everyone load into the trucks!"

"I guess that means we're in Group Three, right?" Bolin whispered, a glint on excitement in his eye.

"I guess so," Mako absentmindedly replied, already dreading how this night would end.

* * *

**Author's Note : I'm going to break this chapter into two parts. It'll be way too long if I didn't. Plus, I really want to give y'all an update!**


	6. Triads : Part 2

**Author's Note: You know the best part about posting stories? It's that I know when I update a story; you guys from all around the world enjoy it. I check my story stats and I see visitors from countries from every corner of the globe. Just knowing that makes me want to keep writing. Thank you for being my inspiration!**

* * *

**167 ASC**

The truck bumped and bounced around it's passengers inside, whose faces ranged from weariness to exhaustion. It was a long day, multiple small raids occurred through out the morning, and now, the final, massive loot into the night. And it wasn't just any ordinary heist. They were about to rob Bei Fong Bank, one of the safest and most secure in the world. It would be tough, but the Triple Threats had full confidence.

Towards the back of the truck, a young earthbender was squeezed tightly in between two very muscular men, but he didn't mind. Excitement was etched onto the youthful creases of Bolin's face, his eyes shone with glee. It wasn't often he had any excitement in his dreary life, he just hung out in the Triad quarters and helped his brother when needed. But finally, Bolin was part of a raid.

Mako, on the other hand, who sat directly opposite of Bolin, could only stare out of the back of the truck, absentmindedly watching the dust fly from the scraggly road. It would also be his first raid, but little did he know it would also be his last. He wasn't looking forward to it, he didn't want to get caught in this mess of illegal activity. But in the back of his mind, Mako knew he was already sunk deep when he said 'yes' to Shady Shin, almost two years ago.

The line of vehicles rambled down the pathway, barely toppling over more times than they could count. As a glint of sunlight shot through the horizon, the trucks came to a halting stop, throwing everyone forwards. A well-built, overly-hairy man in a muscle shirt fell on top of a wheezing Mako, the man's armpit trapping Mako's face in a headlock.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, kid," The man got up and shook the hair out of his face and leapt out of the truck. As soon as he left, Bolin burst out giggling, a heart chuckle escaping him. And to Mako, it was almost worth it to hear his brother's laugh again genuinely. Mako gave a slight grin, his voice still cut off by the disgustingly smelling odour the man gave off.

"Great way to start, right bro?" Bolin grinned, helping Mako to his feet, before they leapt out of the truck, joining the mass of Triple Threats.

They were in a secluded area, hidden behind the shadows of looming office buildings, just behind the main street where Bei Fong Bank was situated. The trucks unloaded, artillery being handed out to those who could not bend. Mako and Bolin stood side by side, watching the plans unfold before them.

"Group One!" Two Toes Ping spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, careful not to draw any unwanted attention. "The tracking device on the delivery says ETA is three minutes. We will create a road block, two hundred feet from the bank. Stay calm, and stand your ground.

"Group Two!" Shady Shin called out, his thin form shivering from the wind. "You all are to quickly and efficiently remove the money from the truck and pack it back in ours. Make sure not a single trace for identification is left."

"Group Three!" Zolt grinned, sending the oddest shiver down Mako's spine. "We hide back in the shadows and watch. If anything goes wrong, that's our call. On my lead. Got it?"

A murmur of affirmative ran through the crowd as Mako and Bolin stared at each other, eyes wide. As much as Mako hated to be involved, it was reassuring to know that him and his brother would just be used as backup. Or so he thought.

"Hey, kid. Yeah, you." Shady Shin sounded, placing a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "You've got muscle. Your part of my group now, we need hands carrying all the loot."

"Ah–I'm not sure sir, he's only–" Mako started.

"Do not talk back to me, young man. I did not simply just pick up from the street so you could be a disrespectful mongrel," Shady Shin sneered, placing an iron grip on Bolin's hand. "Now, you do as I tell you, or should I report you to the boss."

Taking Mako's silence as an apology, Shin left Bolin, giving him a few orders before sauntering off. "It's okay, Mako. All I'm going to do is carry the stuff, not fight, right?"

"Be careful, okay bro?" Mako sighed, lightly punching Bolin's muscly arm.

"You got it," Bolin grinned, running off to join Shin's group. Mako stepped forward into place, towards Group Three who were hiding behind a mountain of crates simply lying near the corner. As soon as Mako leaned against one of the wooden boxes, Zolt's voice called out, "Everyone to their places!"

Mako warmed up his hands, creating the tiniest flame possible in his hand. He stood and watched as Group One created a human barrier, facing the oncoming light from the delivery truck. It was almost as if they were about to be executed, their heads were held high, and chest puffed out.

The dark green truck came to a standstill, a few feet away from the Triple Threats, it's lights dimming down. Slowly, a figure emerged from the front of the truck, it's hands at it's sides. Mako couldn't tell whether the figure was a man or woman, but he heard Zolt's voice loud and clear. "Hands up!"

The figure dropped an item from it's hand, presumably what he thought was a gun, and it's hands shot straight up. As soon as the gun hilt slammed to the ground a bang of shots rand through the air.

Mako was slammed onto the ground. Around him, he saw sparks of fire lighting up and screams resounding through the air. Finally, reality dawned upon him. They were ambushed. He picked himself of the ground, and almost laughed at where the ambushers were hidden. The crates that Group Three had been using as a cover was actually the hiding spot for the police forces. Oh the irony.

Mako leaned against a wall, the force of his head hitting the ground still making him reel back. It was so sudden, he saw the metalbenders in their suits fighting back the Triple Threats with equal vigor. _"They knew we were coming" _Mako thought as he narrowly dodged a flying brick. He saw Group One's barrier dissolve almost immediately as more resistance flowed through the entrance of Bei Fong Bank, just a few hundred feet away from them. Group Two was just as stunned as he was, as they used whatever focus they had and directed it towards the fight. Luckily, this was far from the civilian area of Republic City, so no one was getting hurt.

Mako spotted Bolin near the deserted delivery truck, throwing whatever earth he could find at his attackers. But as Mako tried to join him, he saw Lightning Bolt Zolt from the corner of his eye, approaching a limp body, whose metal bending suit was almost in shreds. As Mako took a closer look, he saw the form on the ground, her suit hugging to the noticeable bump on her stomach.

_"He's going to kill a pregnant woman"_ Mako thought, his eyes widening. The form roused up, her eyes cracking open before they opened in fear. As horrible as Mako though Lightning Bolt Zolt would be, Mako didn't dare believe Zolt would stoop so low.

"So you're the one behind all this, aren't you, little missy?" Lightning Bolt's voice shook with rage, picking up a solid brick, tossing it up in the air, and catching it again.

"You don't deserve to be breathing the same air as us. You and your triad are a menace to all of us." The woman spoke, her voice cracking but strong.

"Don't we know that? But a menace? That's exactly what you are. And so is that filthy creature growing inside of you." Zolt's voice raised, his grin widening, almost maniacal. "Wouldn't it be best, if you both leave this world together?"

"You wouldn't dare–" The woman whispered, small droplets of tears falling from her eyes.

Mako stood there speechless. No one was attacking him. No one was even close to him. They were all fighting each other, their own battles. But what battle did he have? If he stopped Zolt, Mako could lose his job and even more. If he didn't he would have to face the guilt of knowing he killed a pregnant mother.

But as Mako began to turn away, not wanting to witness anymore, he caught the eye of the woman, the tears in her eyes cascading down her face.

He felt it again, the wind blowing through his hair, almost a whirlwind enveloping him. It was pitch black, and Mako heard a soft voice whisper to him, like a sweet lullaby, _"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are._"

* * *

There it was again. Strange dream-like fantasies haunted Mako from time to time. It was odd, the people in his mind seemed to always call him by Zuko, the late Fire Lord. But once again, his thoughts were cut off by the same, whispering wind.

* * *

Zuko was beyond tired. Exhaustion was an understatement for him. The hot Earth Kingdom sun beat down on his back and his ostrich horse. With hardly any money on him, Zuko went by with his bare necessities, leaving much of his belongings with Uncle.

It pained him to leave behind his only relative who still loved him, but Zuko felt that he needed to. Pushing behind his thoughts, Zuko rode on, the rumbling in his stomach stopping him.

A heavenly scent captured Zuko's senses, the smell overwhelming his being. He suddenly felt a hunger, a sudden thirst for whatever the scent belonged to, and as he traced the smell, he found a little tree, a young man roasting the juiciest piece of meat he had seen in a very long time. The tender pink was blending to brown, mixing in with the flames, almost making Zuko faint.

Zuko almost instinctively reached for his swords, about to pull it out of it's casing, before a sight stopped him. The man who was cooking the meat went towards the tree, where are woman sat, her baby bump visible for the world to man kneeled on one knee, rubbing soothing circles on the woman's belly, smiling lovingly.

That was enough for Zuko to rethink his actions, tucking his swords away safely and riding on.

* * *

Mako stood still, as if he had been turned to stone. Flashes of light and gunfire surrounded him, as shouts and cries resounded through the air. Without thinking, he brought his hand back, a lengthy, fire whip forming in his hand and he brought it down, hard, on Lightning Bolt Zolt.

He screamed, the shock of pain vibrating throughout the now-turned battleground. Zolt fell to the ground, his knees buckling as a resounding crack echoed. An angry red mark was branded across his exposed neck as Mako stood there, waiting for someone to fire at him.

He caught the eye of the pregnant lady, who stared at him in shock. She whistled, the metalbenders dispersing as soon as they came. She was the last to leave, regaining her strength as she gave a small smile to Mako, who's mouth was still hanging open at what he had done.

She reached into her pocket, tossing a small tile at Mako's feet, her chocolate brown hair moving to the light breeze. Her face was bloodied and bruised, but her eyes shone with relief.

The lady projected a metal cable at one of the nearby buildings, leaping into the air, her bump adding to the gracefulness of her flight.

The Triple Threats stood shocked at their apparent defeat. Many of them were on the ground, the remaining few helping the wounded. It seemed no one had seen Mako whipping Zolt, and he was safe fore now. But when Lightning Bolt woke up from his unconsciousness, Mako and Bolin would be as good as dead.

Hastily picking up the tile and shoving it into his pant pocket, Mako raced to where Bolin stood, pulling him towards the empty street, the pair running until their legs gave way.

"What happened, Mako?" Bolin panted. 'Why are we leaving?"

"We're done for the Threats," Mako whispered. "We'll find a better job, I promise, Bro."

"Okay– I trust you Mako. What about our stuff–?"

"What did you have?"

"Nothing–nothing."

"We'll start over Bo. Just not with The Threats."

"Where will we stay?"

"Remember Skootchy?"

Bolin smiled, "Like old times?"

"You bet." Mako replied, grinned at his brother, turning back to make sure no one was following him, as they made their way towards their old 'home'.

Mako fingered the tile the lady had thrown at him, and he squinted to see the details. It was a Pai Sho tile. The White Lotus. Mako looked quizzically at it, before shoving it back in his pocket. As the brothers made their way towards Central City Station, Mako thought back to what the lady said in one of his dreams.

_"No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are._"

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, over two thousand words. I actually finished all this today. Still meeting the deadline! If you liked this, please review! And next chapter, Korra and Mako meet! YES!**


End file.
